


i’ve never seen anything quite like you tonight

by amazingsantiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingsantiago/pseuds/amazingsantiago
Summary: Jake and Amy’s first day home with their baby





	i’ve never seen anything quite like you tonight

**Author's Note:**

> song title is from Never Seen Anything Quite Like You by The Script, requested by @storyinmyeyes on tumblr. i hope you like it :)

He tells her she’s beautiful all the time.

 

When she’s wearing her sergeant’s uniform, when she gets dressed up for date night, when she’s burning breakfast in one of his plaid shirts.

 

She looked especially beautiful four-hundred-and-fifty-six days ago when she stepped out of the ninety-ninth precinct’s briefing room, resplendent in white.

 

(Part of him still can’t believe Gina was actually going to wear a wedding dress to their wedding, but then again she _did_ onceshow up to her sixteenth birthday party in purple velvet sweatpants and a matching hoodie with _Gina Linetti_ written in gemstones on the back, so he shouldn’t be too surprised in his childhood friend).

 

But this right here is the most beautiful he’s ever seen her.

 

She’s wearing sweatpants and one of his baggy _Die Hard_ tees and admittedly her hair is kind of a mess, but there’s a tiny baby in her arms and he looks happier than he’s ever seen her.

 

They brought their daughter home this morning (the drive home through New York traffic was the most terrifying experience of his life and he’s been held at gunpoint) and after all four grandparents and all seven of Amy’s brothers - and in-laws - as well as all their friends from the Nine-Nine had visited the new member of the Santiago-Peralta squad, they were left alone with their baby. They snuggled on the sofa for a bit (his daughter has totally bumped his wife off top spot of Jake’s favourite snuggle partner) and looked through the pictures of the last two days on Jake’s phone. It was blissful - until their daughter started screaming bloody murder.

 

(“It’s your turn to change her diaper, babe,” Jake says gleefully, handing over the precious cargo. “I’ll tidy up in here.”)

 

(He can’t believe he offered to tidy up either. Fatherhood really changes a man).

 

That was fifteen minutes ago.

 

The wrapping paper from all the baby’s gifts is in the recycling bin, her gifts are neatly stacked on the table with a list of who bought what so Amy can write thank you cards tomorrow and he’s unpacked their hospital bags, putting on a load of laundry.

 

His sock-clad feet pad over to the nursery and that’s where he finds her, his beautiful, badass wife.

 

(He’s seen her chase after perps in a dress and heels before so he’s always known she’s a badass, but after seeing her go through twenty hours of labour to bring their daughter in the world, he’s pretty sure that she’s the new _Queen of_ _Badass_ ness).

 

(Is that even a word? _Badassness?_ )

 

(Whatever. His wife is the Queen of it. He can invent the word).

 

Leaning against the doorframe, he smiles softly as Amy whisper-sings _Dear Theodosia._

 

“I love you, honey, but you still suck at singing,” he says after a minute or so, wanting to be apart of the cute moment. Plus, he misses his daughter. When she’s only been alive a day and a half, going fifteen minutes without seeing her head of thick, dark hair and tiny baby toes feels like _forever_.

 

She glances up at him for a second to roll her eyes and then she’s watching their daughter again. He thinks she’s bumped him off Amy’s top spot too, but she’s cute so he doesn’t mind. “Mia likes my singing.”

 

“Mia has yet to be introduced to the musical genius that is Taylor Swift. She doesn’t know what good singing sounds like yet.”

 

Amy hums in agreement. “Did you get everything tidied up?”

 

“Of course,” he responds. “I could tell the mess was making you anxious.”

 

“It was. _Oh_ , did you remember-.”

 

“To make the list of who bought what so you can write thank you cards?” He finishes her sentence, a smug expression on his face. “Of course.”

 

“Your daddy’s the best,” she says to Mia in a high-pitched baby voice that would be annoying if it were anybody else, but is the most adorable sound he’s ever heard when it’s coming from Amy.

 

“Daddy’s only the best because mommy makes him the best,” he says truthfully. He lowers himself next to them and lightly strokes one of Mia’s tiny hands, choking up when she grips onto his finger. He looks up at his wife, her own eyes shining with tears, and laughs. “I can’t believe you’re crying right now, Santiago. You _nerd_.”

 

“You’re crying too, you - you _mega_ -nerd,” she retorts, which only makes him laugh harder.

 

“Great comeback, babe.”

 

“Shut up. I’m tired. I just pushed a baby out my vagina.”

 

“I know. I was there,” he grins. “You look beautiful, by the way.”

 

She arches an eyebrow, gesturing at her outfit. “I’m pretty sure this is the worst I’ve ever looked, including that time we had to stay in the precinct for 48 hours without showering and I had to wear Terry’s massive confederate flag shirt.” She scrunches her nose up in disgust at the memory.

 

“You looked beautiful then and you look even more beautiful now.”

 

“I have spit-up on me,” she deadpans.

 

“Still beautiful,” he insists.

 

“I just had a baby.”

 

“Exactly. You’re glowing. I know you’re not going to believe me, but seeing you here… in my _Die Hard_ t-shirt… holding our daughter… I’ve never seen anyone so beautiful.”

 

Amy surges forward to kiss him, their baby pressed between them. “I love you,” she says, breaking apart when Mia starts to fuss.

 

“Love you too,” he replies, watching with what can only be described as heart eyes as his wife tends to his daughter.

 

He’s a lucky guy.


End file.
